


Stiles Cucks Scott w/Theo

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: I found an "unfinished" story and Tumblr. I finished it. Stiles and Theo end up together but behind Scotts back
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	Stiles Cucks Scott w/Theo

**Author's Note:**

> I need to credit the 1st part of the story to "the-cookie-of-doom" on tumblr. My part begins after "Is Theo really in love with him or just using him"

Like everyone but Stiles pretty much hates Theo (well Stiles does to, as he keeps reminding Theo. Every time they make out. Or even see each other.) and it’s with good reason! But here Stiles is, lowkey falling in love, literally sleeping with the enemy as far as his friends are concerned and does, he really want to wreck his friendship with Scott just so he can get dicked down by Theo? But then it turns into more than that, because he starts getting to know Theo, learns about the things that keep him up at night, tells him in turn about the nightmares he still has about the nogitsune. And Stiles makes joke about Theo wanting void stiles whenever he’s being a dick, but it actually still scares him that maybe that part of him is still there. And then under all the cockiness and smirking, he finds out that Theo’s actually vulnerable too. He’s been through some shit. And that just makes him seem more human, less “he’s evil let’s kill him”. In Stiles’ opinion at least. But at the same time Theo hurt his friends a lot, and he can’t ask them to be alright with this after What he’s done. So, it comes back to who he wants more: Theo or his friends?  
But Theo’s also a kicked puppy because at this point, he doesn’t just obsessively want stiles in his pack, he just wants Stiles, exactly as he is. Which makes it so much harder for Stiles to choose, because he doesn’t want to just abandon Theo after the progress they’ve made and what they’ve gone through together. He gets the impression it would damage him more than he knows.  
So, Stiles decides he’s going to find a way to have both. Starts wearing a mountain ash charm at school to hide his scent while still seeing Theo in secret. Theo is a lot more discreet now knowing that Stiles wants him and wants this to work. Stops fooling around at school as much because he doesn’t want to get caught like before, because if he intentionally fucks this up Stiles really will leave. He wants him, but that doesn’t mean he will hurt his pack.  
Then naturally Scott’s coming over unexpected one day like he has a million times before, and finds Theo and Stiles in bed cuddling, asleep, and that is Definitely Not A Thing That Should Be Happening. He doesn’t say anything though, doesn’t wake them up for the interrogation, because he needs to process the fact that Stiles has been going behind his back for who knows how long. And for Scott, it feels like a betrayal, both to the pack and his friendship. Because Stiles didn’t think he could tell Scott, and it looks a hell of a lot like he chose Theo over the pack.  
He finds Sherriff Stilinski downstairs, just coming home from his shift. As soon as he sees him Noah can guess what’s up.  
Sheriff: “They’re upstairs?”  
Scott: “You knew???”  
Sheriff: “Known for a while, kid. Stiles didn’t want me telling anyone else though. That’s his business.”  
So, there’s one more thing to think of. He tells Lydia and yep, she knew too. So it’s really only Scott that’s not in the know, and that just makes him feel even more betrayed because yeah, he doesn’t like it, but that doesn’t mean he would try to make Stiles not see Theo any more, and it really hurts that Stiles would think he would because he should know him better than that by now. (Of course, Lydia only knows because she’s Lydia, Stiles didn’t tell her, which makes it slightly better)  
Then there’s just issues all around that have to be sorted and cleared up because is Stiles with the chimeras now? Is Theo really in love with him or just using him? **{From here and above was written by "the-cookie-of-doom" on Tumblr}**

Stiles phone vibrates on the end table next to the bed he and Theo are cuddled up sleeping in.  
“New Text Message from Scott”  
The noise wakes both of them up. Theo looks over at Stiles and smiles.  
Theo: Hey. Smiling at Stiles  
Stiles: Hey yourself. Can you hand me my phone? I think it just went off.  
Theo grabs his phone and sees as the screen is still on that it’s a message alert and sees that it’s from Scott. Theo hands Stiles his phone. Stiles unlocks his phone seeing that it’s just a message from Scott. Nothing too strange there.  
Message: We Need To Talk!! ASAP!! Call Me!!  
Theo is looking at Stiles as he reads his message. He sees the look on Stiles face when he reads it.  
Theo: What is it? Everything Ok??  
Stiles hold the phone to where Theo can see it.  
Uh oh, this can’t be good.  
Theo: You think he knows about us?  
Stiles: IDK, I hope not. If that’s what he wants to talk about, you’re coming with me. We’re a couple now and we’ll face this as a couple. I want you there so you’re able to defend yourself. I’m going to defend you but words from your mouth will have more emotion and meaning.  
Theo: Ok  
Theo: Can we just pretend you didn’t get the text and deal with this later??  
Stiles: THIS IS LATER!! How long have we been seeing each other in secret??  
Theo: You’re cute when you’re mad!!  
Stiles: Theo. Don’t, please don’t. If this is what I think it is, I may lose my best friend, my brother, will you please take this serious, please?  
Theo: Ok, Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just goofing around, trying to lighten the mood, you don’t even know if he wants to talk to you about us. You’re jumping to conclusions. That big brain of yours is over thinking, over working.  
Stiles: Well I don’t know what else it could be? Did Timmy fall down a well??  
Theo: Who the Hell is Timmy?  
Stiles: THEO!!!  
Theo: Ok, Ok. Gawd, just call him and see what he wants, you’re going to bite my head off!!  
Stiles: Stares at Theo  
Theo: WHAT?? The second part of the message says, “CALL ME”!! So, call him!!  
Stiles picks up his phone, hits Scotts name and the line on the other end is ringing.  
Scott: Stiles  
Stiles: Hey buddy, just got your message, I fell asleep, what’s up?  
Scott: I need to talk to you, Meet me at the park.  
Stiles: Ok what’s this about?  
Scott: Just meet me at the park  
Stiles: Ok, Ok, do I need to bring anything…??  
Scott: Bring what you feel you need to bring. See you in 10 min. and he disconnects  
Stiles: Shit.  
Theo: Well what’d he say?  
Stiles: To meet him at the park in 10 min  
Theo: That it?  
Stiles: Yes.  
Theo: Let’s go, I’ll drive.  
They arrive at the park and see Scotts car in the parking lot, He’s sitting on a swing. Stiles opens the door to exit Theo’s truck. He looks over at Theo.  
Stiles: come with me.  
Theo smiles and opens his door. They walk up to Scott.  
Stiles: Hey Scott. As he stands there nervous and playing with his hands.  
Scott: I know  
Stiles: Huh? What?  
Scott: I know  
Stiles: You know what??  
Scott: ABOUT YOU AND THEO!! I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING HIM!!  
Stiles: Oh, that. Well um, you see—  
Scott: Save it  
Theo: Don’t be mad at Stiles. He didn’t do anything wrong. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me. I am the one who started it.  
Scott: Oh, don’t worry Theo, I’m mad at you too!! Why didn’t you tell me Stiles?? I thought we were best friends, brothers?  
Stiles: I I I don’t know. I didn’t know how to tell you. Hey, Scott, the guy who hurt almost everyone in the pack, the guy I warned you about, the guy who killed you, yeah, we’re having mind-blowing earth-shattering sex. Was that what I was supposed to say?  
Scott: Didn’t you hate him? Didn’t you not trust him?? How do you go from that to sleeping with him??  
Stiles: Well, and I’m not blaming you, you partnered us up a few times.  
Scott: So, this is on me, this is my fault?  
Stiles: I just told you it wasn’t!! Don’t you listen?  
Scott shoots Stiles a nasty glare, his eyes flash red.  
Stiles: Look, I just spent a lot of time with him, I got to know him, the real him, the human side of him.  
Scott: how do you know this isn’t just some trick? How can you trust him?  
Stiles: I’m just willing to take that chance. You trust everyone Scott. Why are you questioning who I trust? You questioned me when I didn’t trust him, now I do, and here you are questioning me yet again. I don’t get it!! I did what you wanted me to. I gave him a chance.  
Scott: I didn’t say sleep with him  
Stiles: Well you know what, Scott? I’m a big boy. I can make my own decisions. I’m not gonna let you tell me who I can and can’t sleep with, who I can and can’t see, it doesn’t work like that.  
Scott: But I’m the Alpha…  
Stiles: Ok, and… I’m human, so what??  
Scott: You’re part of the pack  
Stiles: So, what, you want Theo, you wanna fuck him first, make sure he’s ok and I what, get your sloppy seconds??  
Scott: That’s not what I ment...  
Stiles: Well damn it Scott say what you mean. Just spit it out  
Scott: I’m hurt. You hurt me, both of you. I wish you would have come to me and told me about the two of you. Not to ask for permission or anything like that, but just tell me. Yeah, it would have taken me some time to accept and adjust. I didn’t want to find out about you the way I did.  
Stiles: How did you find out??  
Scott: I came over today, I went up to your room and I saw you guys. You were cuddled up, holding each other asleep. I just left. I didn’t want to wake you guys up or anything, then when I was leaving, I saw your dad. He knew about you guys. I talked to Lydia, she knew too, she told me that you had not told her, she just had a feeling and she knew. I just felt like everyone but me knew. You guys were keeping a secret from everyone but me, and it hurt. Like I was on the outside looking in.  
Stiles: I love you Scott, you know that. But I didn’t know how to tell you and not hurt you. If I would have told you, it would have hurt you, if I didn’t tell you, and you found out, it still would have hurt you. No matter what I did, it would have hurt you. So, I chose not to tell you, put off the hurt for as long as possible. I’m sorry. I understand if you want to kick me out of the pack and never want to talk to see me again.  
Scott: You’re choosing Theo over the pack?  
Stiles: No. I’m choosing love. I love him  
Stiles: Theo, I love you.  
Theo: I love you too Stiles  
Scott: Um, I don’t want to hear that, go say you love each other in bed.  
I’m not kicking you out of the pack Stiles. But I do need some time to think about all this.  
Stiles: Why because I have a boyfriend now? I didn’t say anything to you when you brought Isaac into the pack or Kira. That’s not fair Scott.  
Scott: Stiles, just give me a few days. I’m taking in a lot of info right now. Can you do that? Give me some time?  
Stiles: Yeah, Ok Scott. If I don’t hear from you in a few days, well I guess I’ll know where you stand. Come on Theo.  
Scott: Wait  
Stiles and Theo are standing next to each other holding hands  
Scott approaches Stiles  
Scott: I know you can take care of yourself, but just be careful, ok, please?  
Scott then approaches Theo  
Scott: If you hurt him in any way shape or form, I will hurt you in such a way you will wish you were dead.  
The three then part ways. Stiles is silent. He just opens the door and gets in the truck and put on his seatbelt. Theo jumps in the truck and does the same a few seconds later, he starts the truck and backs out. He thinks for a second trying to figure out what to say to Stiles. All he can think of is, “are you hungry?”  
Stiles: No, but you can stop and get yourself something if you want.  
Theo drives to the burger place Stiles loves.  
Theo: You sure, you don’t even want a milkshake?  
Stiles: NO  
Theo orders him some food and an extra order of curly fries for Stiles. He then drives back to Stiles’ house. Stiles just jumps out of the truck before it’s even in Park and runs up to his room. Theo follows behind him carrying his food and drink.  
Sheriff: What’s wrong with Stiles  
Theo: Scott  
Sheriff: oh, they talked?  
Theo: No, they yelled and screamed at each other.  
Sheriff: That bad huh?  
Theo: Yeah. I feel like it’s my fault  
Sheriff: We can’t help who we fall for, who we love.  
Theo just grinned at him. Those words were empty and hollow to him, didn’t mean a thing to him. He ate his food and then went up to Stiles’ room.  
Theo: I know nothing I can say will help you feel better—  
Stiles just walks up to Theo and bear hugs him. Theo feels a wetness on the back of his neck where Stiles’ face is. He’s crying. Stiles is crying. Theo still holding him pulls him away so he can see Stiles’ face, yep the water works are on. He seats Stiles on the bed and then sits next to him.  
Theo: Stiles, I’m so sorry. I created this mess.  
Stiles: No. This always happens to me. I can’t be happy, and if I am, it’s never for long. I lost you back in 4th grade, then I lost my mom, my dad threw himself into his work. Now I’ve lost Scott and the pack. It won’t be long until I lose you too.  
Theo: Stiles, don’t. Don’t talk that way. You won’t lose me, and you didn’t lose Scott. He just said he needed a few days; I was there I heard him.  
Stiles: At the end right before we left where he stood in front of us, that was a good-bye. He told me to be careful and take care of myself and he told you he’d get you if you hurt me. That was a good-bye if I ever heard one.  
Theo leans in and hugs Stiles, brushing his hands thru his hair shushing him.  
Stiles: why does this always happen to me?? Bad things always happen to me?  
Theo: You’re a good person, Stiles, it’ll be ok  
Stiles: No, no it won’t. I’ve done so many bad things.  
Theo: So, have I but I did them on purpose. You do what you have to do to survive.  
Stiles: No, Theo, I’m a bad bad person. I sent a bomb to the sheriff’s station addressed to my dad, I kidnapped Lydia, I’m the reason Allison is dead, I rigged up a bow and arrow and shot my coach in the chest, I knocked out Kira by bouncing her head off a table, I stabbed and then twisted a sword into Scotts guts, and I enjoyed it!! I’m such a dark horrible person a 1000-year-old fox demon was able to take over my body with no fight from me. Now, Scott, my best friend, my brother is gone. I’m hanging by a strand of string here, and that strand is you, but the weight of all this is going to break that strand, you’re next. I’m gonna lose you. I can’t handle that; I won’t handle that. I will go out of my mind. Why do bad things happen to me Theo? Am I that bad of a person that the universe is punishing me?? Why….??  
Stiles just breaks down and sobs, he can hardly breathe he’s crying so hard. Theo just holds him. Stiles tires himself out and just falls asleep. Theo places him on his pillow, takes his pants and shoes off and places him under the blanket. He takes Stiles’ phone and unlocks it, Stiles didn’t have a passcode or anything, just swipe up and the phone was unlocked. Theo found Scott’s number. He made sure Stiles was in a deep sleep and then took his phone and went outside and called Scott.  
Scott: What Stiles? In an annoyed tone  
Theo: This is Theo, listen, Stiles is really upset. He said something about how in the past he had stabbed you with a sword and then twisted it in your guts, I don’t know he was sobbing to hard and not speaking loud enough for me to understand him, anyway that doesn’t matter. I’m calling because Stiles is in a deep dark place right now, he thinks you hate him, and that you pretty much said your good-byes at the park today.  
Scott: Well that’s your fault!! You turned him against me.  
Theo: No. No, I didn’t. We’re not talking about me; we’re talking about Stiles. He’s depressed.  
Scott: Well you’re there with him. Help him thru it.  
Theo: He’s depress because you left him, you kicked him out of the pack and your life  
Scott: No, he left of his own free will.  
Theo: You know for an Alpha, you’re a shitty one. I’m telling you that one of your pack members is hurt and is in trouble and you just say, “well you’re here, you take care of it”  
You know what, never mind. I will take care of it. I thought you cared enough to help your best friend, your “brother” but I guess I was wrong.  
With that, Theo hung up and went back inside. He slipped out of his pants and took off his shirt and slipped into bed and cuddled up next to Stiles, Stiles relaxed into him. Theo fell asleep.

3:00 am

The silence of the house is interrupted by screams and sobs.  
It’s Stiles he’s in the middle of his room on the floor. He is sitting on his butt legs kicking as he scoots backwards. Theo jumps up and grabs Stiles, the Sheriff burst in the door  
Sheriff: What, what’s going on? He asks holding his gun ready to fight whatever Stiles is screaming at.  
Theo: Night terror or a nightmare, I don’t know. Has this ever happened before? Theo has to shout to the Sheriff because Stiles is still violently screaming and crying.  
Sheriff: Yes.  
Theo: STILES, STILES, Hey, look, look at me, you’re ok. It’s ok. Look at me, I’m here, and your dad is too. Theo points to the door where his dad is standing.  
Stiles: No, it’s not ok. I’m—  
Theo: Stop, Stop. Just take a breath. Focus. Look at me.  
Stiles calms down, but just a little bit. His breathing is still ragged.  
Theo asks the Sheriff to get him a glass of water.  
Stiles: I killed you, I killed you, my dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, Liam, everyone. I just killed them. I tried to kill myself, but I couldn’t die.  
The Sheriff comes back in with a glass of water, Theo takes it. He tells him that he can go back to bed, that he has this.  
Theo: Stiles, it was a bad dream, look at me, I’m still here, your dad was just here. It was a bad dream. Come on let’s get back in bed, you don’t have to sleep, but let’s get off the cold floor.  
Stiles: Theo, I’m sorry. You don’t have to put up with this. You should go before you get sucked in too far. Everyone around me gets hurt, I hurt them.  
Theo: I’m not going anywhere. You can’t hurt me, I’m a supernatural being, I heal. I’ll heal.  
Theo again gets Stiles into bed, and then gets in bed next to him. He lays his head on Stiles chest, listens to his heartbeat. Stiles somehow falls back to sleep and he doesn’t know when, but Theo falls back asleep too.  
They wake up, it’s a school day. Ugh, School Stiles wonders how hard it’s gonna be do avoid Scott. The boys get up and get ready for school. Theo drives them. They pull up and Theo parks his truck in the spot where Stiles usually parks his jeep. They get out and walk up to the school together, holding hands. Theo had decided he didn’t care who knew anymore, Stiles was his and if anyone didn’t know, they knew now. He put his bag in his locker and grabbed what he needed. Stiles was at his locker doing the same thing. They weren’t too far away from each other after all R isn’t too far away from S in the alphabet and the lockers when issued by last name. Theo walked up to Stiles and planted a big wet juicy kiss on Stiles lips and then slapped his ass and then grabbed him close by and walked to class. He could feel all the stares he was getting. He didn’t care. Stiles liked when Theo took charge. Maybe today wouldn’t be too bad. It was going to suck but he had Theo. They only had 1 or 2 classes in which they weren’t in together. Lunch time came around and together they went and got food, Theo was all over Stiles. They chose to eat outside, more open and more of an escape if they saw Scott or anyone else they may have a problem with. They sat at one of the tables outside. Theo ate his salad and Stiles ate a piece of pizza and fries, they both had water. Lydia came up and sat at their table, Stiles, mouth full of fries just stopped chewing and stared.  
Theo: Can we help you, Lydia?  
Lydia: No, just thought I sit here with BHHS newest cutest couple. I think I’ll call you guys “Steo” you know like “Bradgelina”  
Theo: Wow, really?? He couldn’t help but let out a laugh.  
Stiles: You knew?? He had finally swallowed his fries  
Lydia: Yes, I knew  
Stiles: HOW??  
Lydia: I just saw the signs, and I knew. I don’t know how, I just did. Just like you know 2+2=4.  
Stiles just stared at her, yeah, he knew her, knew everything about her, but how did she know him. Freshman year she didn’t know he existed. Now she knows who he’s dating and sleeping with??  
Stiles: So… you’re ok with this, with us??  
Lydia: Yeah, why wouldn’t I be??  
Stiles: Well Scott isn’t he freaked out and I’m pretty sure threw me out of the pack and broke off our friendship.  
Lydia: He just needs some time and some space. Just give him some time  
Stiles: No, I don’t think you understand, we were yelling at each other.  
Lydia: Stiles, you yell at everyone. You yelled at me for calling the cops first when I found a dead body. You yell at Liam all the time, you used to yell at Derek all the time too.  
Stiles: Well I thought you knew to call me first, and Derek, well he was an ass and deserved to be yelled at!! Stiles smiled which Theo saw and that made Theo smile, he leaned over and kissed Stiles. Just then Liam was walking by and stopped and looked and then sat down. I had heard that you guys were together. Now that I see it, it’s true.  
Theo: Yes, Liam. I’m with Stiles, he’s my boyfriend.  
Liam: Why didn’t you tell me? We’re close, aren’t we?  
Theo: Honestly, I thought you knew, I thought you could smell Stiles on me.  
Liam: Now that you mention it, yeah, you always did smell like Stiles, and SEX!!  
Stiles almost spits out his drink before shouting at Liam  
Lydia: See, told you. You’re always yelling at Liam. Lydia puts her arm around Liam’s shoulder, “poor little Liam, always being yelled at by big mean Stiles” “Yeah” Liam said shooting Stiles puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip.  
Stiles: I’m not always yelling at Liam  
Theo, Liam, Lydia: (Together at the same time) YES YOU ARE!!  
Stiles: Ok, Fine, Liam, come here. Stiles stands up and Liam walks over to him, Stiles gives Liam a hug, “I’m sorry I’m always yelling at you.”  
Liam: It’s ok, I know you love me, he says with a grin.  
Stiles: Yeah, but Scott isn’t ok with me and Theo being together, so I won’t be yelling at you much anymore.  
Liam: Well I have your number; I’ll just call you and you can yell at me over the phone. Liam laughed. “It’ll be ok, just give him some time”  
Stiles: That’s what Lydia said, but I don’t know.  
Liam: We he can’t say much, Wolfs and Coyotes mate for life.  
Stiles: Yeah, I didn’t think of it like that. You hear that Theo; you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives!!  
Theo: Wouldn’t have it any other way!! He says with a prideful smile.  
Stiles: Well you guys better go find Scott, I don’t want him to walk by and think I’m planning on stealing you guys or trying to turn you guys against him.  
And with that Liam and Lydia went on their way.  
Liam: I’ll call you guys later, we can play a game or something later on, maybe this weekend.  
Theo: Hey, yeah, sounds good, talk to you later.  
Lydia: Stiles, Theo I’ll stop by later on, I want all the juicy details.  
Stiles: Ok, See ya later Lydia.  
The day at school came to an end, everyone was talking about Theo and Stiles being a couple officially now. Stiles was waiting for Theo at his truck when the school day ended. He had lowered the tail gate and was sitting on it swinging his legs. Theo came up with a grin and kissed Stiles.  
Theo: Ready to go?  
Stiles: Yeah, Today was a good day.  
Theo: Good, I’m glad. Now you can help me with my homework.  
Stiles: Ok, but only if you buy me curly fries and make me dinner  
Theo kisses Stiles again. “Deal”. And with that Stiles jumped off the tail gate and closed it and walked over to the passenger door and opened it. Theo drove to the burger place Stiles loved and ordered 1 large curly fries and 3 chocolate milkshakes.  
Stiles looked over at him puzzled  
Stiles: 3?? You that thirsty?  
Theo: No 1 is for your dad  
Stiles: Oh, trying to butter up my dad now, huh?  
Theo: I’m just trying to be a good future son in law, jeez!!  
Stiles: I must have been asleep when you asked me to marry you, and I don’t see a ring on any of my fingers… Stiles teased  
Theo: You heard Liam, Mates for life. When we’re done with school and you’re an FBI agent, then we’ll get married, we’ll buy a house and have a couple of kids.  
Stiles: Ok, we’re gonna have to talk about this more, later on.  
Theo just smiles at him  
They drive to the Sheriff Dept. and go in and see Sheriff Stilinski.  
Stiles: Dad, Theo brought you something, well other than me  
Theo sets the milkshake down on his desk  
Sheriff: Thank you Theo, my son here has me eating rabbit food, has me on a strict diet, so next time if you could slip me a bacon cheeseburger too, that’d be great.  
Stiles: Ok Dad, don’t be asking Theo to go behind my back to help you cheat on your diet. Come on Theo, lets go home. See you tonight dad, Theos cooking dinner.  
Sheriff: Theo you better be cooking bacon cheeseburgers tonight  
Stiles: don’t count on it!!  
Sheriff: Hey Theo, (mouths bacon cheeseburger and winks at Theo)  
Theo: I’m making lasagna.  
Stiles: I didn’t know you knew how to make lasagna.  
Theo: I don’t so look up what we need and make a list and I’ll drive us over to the store.  
Stiles does as he’s told, they arrive at the store and run in and get what they need and then make their way back to Stiles’ house. They both prep the lasagna; Stiles had the recipe pulled up on his iPad and has it propped up on the counter so can both see what it says. They finish and put it in the over and then Theo asks Stiles if would help him with his homework. Stiles agrees and Theo pulls it out of his bag and Stiles helps him.  
They move into the front room and turn on the tv while they are both comfy on the couch.  
Theo: It’s been a long day, I’m tired, you’re tired.  
Stiles: I’m not tired, I just took a nap while you were talking just now  
Theo just smiles, snuggles into Stiles, there was the Stiles he knew and loved, He really hadn’t said any sarcastic or smartass remarks today.  
Theo: Stiles you’re so beautiful, and smart.  
And you’re MEAN, but in a hot way  
Stiles just laughs as he snuggles into Theo.  
Theo: What are we doing after dinner??  
Stiles: Each other!!  
The boys fall asleep curled up together. The oven timer goes off. It wakes up Theo, but not Stiles. Theo slowly slides out from under Stiles and makes his way to the kitchen. He shuts off the timer and the oven also. Just then the doorbell rings, this time Stiles wakes up. He panics as Theo isn’t there. Theo can hear his heart skip a beat and speed up as Stiles goes into a panic, just then Theo steps into the living room.  
Theo: Aren’t you going to answer the door?  
Stiles: You weren’t here when I woke up  
Theo: Yeah, silly, the timer went off for the lasagna. I didn’t want it to burn, now will you please answer the door. Stiles shoots him a look, and then gets up to answer the door. As he puts his hand on the handle the bell rings again. He opens it, it’s Lydia.  
Lydia: Hey there, good you are home, I saw Theo’s truck in the driveway, but no one was answering the door. I was just about to leave  
Stiles: Sorry I was sleeping on the couch; I took a nap. Come in. Lydia comes in and sits down.  
Stiles: Do you want something to drink?  
Lydia: No, I’m fine, thank you. I just stopped by really quick, well like I said at lunch, I just wanna get the details from you guys.  
Stiles: Is this going to be like the Spanish inquisition??  
Theo: Stiles, I know you just woke up but don’t be so damn rude!!  
Lydia: So, Theo wears the pants in your guys relationship?  
Stiles: What, No?!  
Theo: Yes, yes, I do. I am the calm one, the reasonable one, the rational one.  
Stiles: The fuck kind of drugs are you on?  
Theo: No tho as long as Stiles is happy, which I do feed him a lot, so most of the time he is, we don’t really fight for who’s in charge. I’d say we’re equal, wouldn’t you Stiles?  
Stiles: Mmm, I get my way most of the time, but Theo thinks I can’t see that he make me choose in such a way that even tho I may get what I want, in the end Theo wanted that too.  
Lydia: So, Liam said you guys were pretty much “mates” for life. You guys planning a wedding anytime soon?  
Stiles: Really, Lydia? We just came out to the school today and you’re already hearing wedding bells? We’re still in high school, we still have to get thru college, get a house and jobs, then we’ll get married, and yes, we’ll call you so you can plan it!  
Lydia: Awesome, see that’s why I love you Stiles!!  
Stiles: Are you saying awesome to the whole plan or awesome to me agreeing to let you plan the wedding?  
Lydia: The wedding, duh!!  
Stiles: Any other questions, Lydia?  
Lydia: When did you guys first knew you liked each other?  
Stiles: Honestly, I had a boy crush on Theo before he left in the 4th grade. Not gonna lie, when he came back, I knew he looked hot, but I didn’t trust him, but damn was he hot. I was glad he joined the lacrosse team. I got to see him naked in the showers. I was attracted to him but only his body. I didn’t like his attitude and the fact that he was hiding something. Scott kept pairing us up hoping we could reconnect, I guess. Well that night that Parrish flipped my jeep and Theo saved me, I don’t know something changed. Maybe it was the fact that his blood was all over my face and in my mouth. Maybe it was because he saved me. Maybe it was because he knew my secret, that I had killed Donavan. Maybe it was everything. Then Scott shunned me. I lost it. I threw my wrench at my jeep busting my windshield and just cried there on the side of the road leaning and slowing falling to the ground against my jeep on the side of the road. I was at one of the lower parts of my life, not my lowest, but pretty damn low. Then Theo showed up, helped me, listened to me. I just leaned over and kissed him. He tried to stop me, not because he didn’t want me, but because he didn’t want me to regret it, like I said I was feeling pretty low and I think in a way he knew that. I told him I knew he wanted what I wanted and we both just let loose. We cuddled up that night and fell asleep, just like every night since then. I didn’t tell you guys, well because I didn’t know how. I had been so Anti-Theo and overnight that had changed. Theo can deny me sex if he wants, but I’m gonna say it anyways, Theo is just as damaged as I am on the inside. I won’t betray his confidence, but he’s been thru some shit. I mean I have; we all have but we weren’t kidnapped and force to do horrible things like he was. When he told me this, I realized how human he was and that’s the Theo I fell in love with, is the Theo I’m in love with. I know now he’ll do anything for me, face anything and anyone to protect me, and I’d do the same for him. Hearing all this Theo walked over and stood behind Stiles, placed on hand down on his pec, and then leaned down and kissed him.  
Theo: I love you Stiles  
Stiles: I know, I love you too, he said after a pause, a pause long enough to allow Theo to make a face at him.  
Theo: Lydia, you see what I have to put up with??  
Lydia: Yes, I see, and I know.  
Stiles: Hey, what does that mean??  
Theo: It means she feels my pain, that when I call her and tell her I need help burying your body she’ll be standing outside waiting for me to pick her up!!  
Stiles: I am a RAY of FUCKING SUNSHINE!!  
Theo: You’re a solar flare that knocks out all communication and creates a hole in the ozone layer!!  
Lydia: OMG laughing, you guys are too much, you may have met your match Stiles, Theo fights your fire with fire!!  
Stiles: I know, and I love it. Most people just get insulted, but Theo fires back. A huge smile appeared on his face as he looked at Theo  
Lydia: Well, hey guys, I’m gonna be going. See you at school tomorrow. Text me, both of you if you want. And with that Stiles walked Lydia to the door and opened it for her, she gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek and walked to her car.  
Theo: She’s a good friend  
Stiles: Yeah, she is, I had a crush on her since I can remember.  
Theo: You two would be good together.  
Stiles: Yeah, guess I’ll just have to settle for you.  
Theo: Settle? Bitch I’m an upgrade  
Stiles: Yeah, what do you come with  
Theo: You.  
Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked over to Theo. He gave him a hug. “thanks for putting up with me”  
Theo: Everyone has their cross to bear…  
Stiles: My hand is about to CROSS your face at a high speed accompanied by a slapping sound.  
Theo: You wouldn’t dare  
Stiles: I go after supernatural beings in the woods at night armed with only a bat.  
Theo: Whoa, got a Billy bad ass here, folks. Stand back.  
Stiles: Bitch please. How about you shut up and give me a plate of that lasagna  
Theo: Who do you think you’re talking to like that?? I know your Father raised you better  
Stiles: Please  
Theo: That’s what I thought!!  
Just then the Sheriff walked into the door  
Stiles: oh, dad you're home  
Sheriff: yes, it smells delicious in here  
Stiles: Theo made this, from scratch, not one of those box deals in the frozen section of the store, I helped but this was 99% all Theo  
Sheriff: Stiles, I may love Theo more right now, first a chocolate milkshake and now dinner when I get home, homemade lasagna.  
What are you cooking tomorrow Theo??  
Theo: I was thinking either meatloaf or pot roast  
Stiles: Either one sounds good, but NO ONIONS, hate onions  
Sheriff and Theo: We know!!  
Sheriff: You pick a good one with Theo, this dinner is delicious, if you guys break up, Stiles you’ll have to live in the basement, Noah said joking.  
Stiles: hahaha you just want him to stick around to cook you dinner!!  
Sheriff: Well yeah!!  
Stiles: Theo, my dad is using you, he doesn’t love you, he loves your food and your cooking  
Theo: I can live with that!  
They all laugh. After dinner Stiles and Theo clean up the kitchen. Stiles packs up what is left into a container for his father to take with him tomorrow for lunch.  
Theo: I think it’s nice how you take care of your dad, watch out for him.  
Stiles: Good remember you said that when he gets old and comes to live with us, because I sure as hell ain’t putting him in a nursing home. Those places creep me out.  
They finish cleaning up and decide to go upstairs and lay in bed and watch TV. Stiles loves the ID channel. Hell, he takes notes. Stiles and Theo are cuddle up watching the ID channel, Theo had started to doze off. Stiles was on top of him. The doorbell rang. Noah already downstairs getting a glass of milk, answered the door. It was Scott.  
Noah: hey Scott. Come on in.  
Scott: No, I just need to talk to Stiles for a quick minute.  
Noah: Oh, Ok, I’ll tell him, you’re here, you sure you don’t want to come inside??  
Scott: No, I’ll wait here, thanks  
Noah goes to Stiles room, lightly knocks on the door jam because the door is open.  
Noah: Scott is at the front door he wants to talk to you Stiles  
Stiles: Oh, Ok Thanks  
Stiles kisses Theo, “I’ll be right back”  
Theo still half-asleep mumbles something.  
Stiles goes to the front door; he had grabbed one of Theos hoodies as he knew it would be chilly at this time of night.  
Stiles: Hey Scott, long time no see  
Scott: Listen, I just want to tell you face to face, I don’t support you going behind my back and doing whatever it is you’re doing with Theo. That being said, I’m not mad at you, disappointed, yes, mad, no. If you’re happy, great. I’m NOT kicking you out of the pack. I will need some time and some space to wrap my head around what you guys are.  
Stiles: Mates  
Scott: What?  
Stiles: Me and Theo, we’re mates. Wolfs mate for life.  
Scott: So, you’re getting married  
Stiles: Why does everyone keep asking that. We’re barely just 18.  
Look I’m sorry we did what we did how we did it. Lydia and Liam seem ok with it. I’m sure Kira doesn’t care, Malia well she does her own thing, it’s just you Scott. You’re the one that doesn’t seem ok with it. Mr. Trusting. I don’t know I think you’re still mad about me killing Donavan thing still. I’m not perfect Scott. I’m human, I have flaws. I can’t be like you, I’m not like you. You’re Mr. Alpha, Mr. Big Bad Supernatural being. Like I was telling Theo earlier before dinner, I’m just a human, but I will defend my friends against anything. What human do you know that willingly goes into the woods at night armed only with a baseball bat, what sane human does that, Scott? You know I really try; I mean really try with you, but I’m done. You can accept me as I am, with all my flaws and Theo being my boyfriend or you can go your own way. I’m not going to fight you; I’m not going to stop you. You want time, fine take all the time you want. But do me this favor, let me know, whatever you decide. Either we’re in this together or we’re done and over with. I hope it’s not the latter, but if it is, it’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll get thru it. Don’t string me along Scott. Be a man, be an Alpha, and you tell me what we are. Either we’re just classmate who go to the same school or I’m the human in your pack. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to take a shower and get ready for bed. I’ll give you till the end of the week for you to make your decision.  
Scott doesn’t stop him, he’s right. He needs time to mull this over. Scott has tears in his eyes as he walks away from Stiles’ house and heads home.  
Stiles walks back into the house and heads to his room. Theo is up and the TV is on mute. Shit he heard all or some of what just was said at the front porch.  
Stiles: I’m gonna shower real quick he says quietly and quickly. Theo nods. Stiles picks some clean boxers a shirt and some shorts. He heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He makes sure it’s hot. He undresses and gets in the shower. The water isn’t the only thing wet going down his face. He’s crying, he’s keeping silent. He doesn’t wanna be heard, so he just stands there and cries in the shower. Theo pops in. Stiles didn’t hear him. Theo joins him in the shower.  
Stiles: how much did you hear?  
Theo: Everything  
Stiles just leans into Theo and loses it.  
Theo: SHHHH, it’ll be ok. I’m here, I got you.  
Theo washes Stiles hair and then his own. He takes the loofa and squirts the bodywash they use on to it and lathers him and Stiles up and then rinses them off. He turns off the water and grabs a towel and dries Stiles off first then himself while Stiles gets dressed and brushes his teeth. Stiles goes and lays down on the bed, Theo finishes getting dressed and he also brushes his teeth, hangs up the towel and turns off the light and joins Stiles in bed, he grabs Stiles and cuddles him hard.  
Stiles: Theo, I know I can live without Scott, but it’s gonna hurt, he such a big part of my life, I’m gonna have a hole there.  
Theo: I know, if he’s smart, if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll accept you, us. It took a lot of courage for you to take a stand like you did tonight with him. I didn’t know you were that strong, not that you’re weak, because you’re not, but because you’re upset. Most people would have begged, but you, you didn’t you laid it all out. Just give him some time.  
Stiles: UGH, this is killing me. I’m not a patient person, you know this, we’ve been on stake outs together.  
Theo: I know, you get annoyed waiting for popcorn to pop. But, I’m here if you need me. Lydia will still talk to you; Liam still wants to hang out.  
Stiles: Yeah.  
And with that Stiles falls asleep and shortly after Theo does too

3:30 am  
Theo wakes up and Stiles isn’t there beside him. He lifts himself up slightly. Stiles is at the computer desk and has headphones on. Theo stares at the screen. It’s pictures of Stiles and Scott. Some when they were little some from freshman year. He hears Stiles sniffle. Stiles is crying again. Theo gets out of bed and walks over to the desk. He places his arm on Stiles shoulder. Stiles just looks up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Theo leans down and kisses him on the forehead. He should head over to Scotts house right now and kick his ass, not murder him, just kick his ass for what he’s making Stiles go thru. Theo wishes he could do something, but he can’t. All he can do is hold Stiles. He goes back to bed. He gets his phone out and unlocks it. He takes a picture of Stiles sitting at the computer desk and sends it to Scott along with text. “you can’t see it in this picture, but Stiles is sitting here on his computer looking a pictures of you and him and he’s balling his eyes out. I don’t know how long he’s been up doing that but there’s not enough tears in the human body for him to cry. He’s gonna go dry here soon. Stiles still loves you, still thinks of you as his brother. The way he’s acting now, the way you’re treating him, it’s like you died” Theo sends the message to Scott. He probably won’t see it right away. Theo gets back out of bed and goes back over to Stiles. He taps Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles looks at him. Theo whips his head toward the bed, silently telling Stiles, come to bed. Stiles stops the music, closes all the programs and puts the computer in sleep mode. Theo holds his hand and walks him over to the bed. Stiles gets in the bed from Theo’s side and scooches to his side. They don’t say a word. Theo cuddles him.  
Theo: Try and get some sleep, we have school in the morning.  
Stiles: I don’t know if I can.  
Theo: Try.  
30min later they’re both asleep.  
The alarm goes off way too soon it seems, it’s as though they’ve just only closed their eyes. Theo lets Stiles sleep in some. He gets up gets dressed brushes his teeth, does his hair, Stiles said he liked his hair longer. He heads to the kitchen and gets 2 glasses of orange juice makes some eggs and bacon for him, Stiles, and Noah. He has the coffee pot on, and Noah enters the kitchen.  
Noah: You know you don’t have to make us breakfast every day and dinner every night, I’m not telling you to stop, but you don’t have to.  
Theo: It’s the least I can do for you guys for letting me stay here.  
Noah: Well I got to go, thanks for breakfast and the coffee, Theo. Make sure Stiles gets up and goes to school. I’ll be calling the school to check on you guys to see if you went, if you skip, I’ll find you and drag you into your class in handcuffs!!  
Theo: I’ll make sure he gets up and goes.  
The sheriff walks out the door and gets in his car and heads to the station. Theo heads to Stiles’ room. He leans against the door.  
Theo: STILES!! Get up!!  
Stiles remains still  
Theo: I know you’re up, I can hear your heartbeat, its faster than when you’re asleep, quit faking and get up. I promised your dad you’d go to school!!  
Stiles: You lied!! Why would you promise him a thing like that??  
Theo: Because, I like your dad, I haven’t lied to him yet, and I’m not gonna start now, now get up, I have breakfast waiting in the kitchen. Stiles finally gets up. He looks over at Theo, who’s watching him smiling. It clicks Stiles notices.  
Stiles: Are you wearing my clothes? Those are my pants, and my blue shirt and my plaid shirt. You’re wearing those black boots too?  
The black boots that Stiles says makes Theo look sexy. They also make Theo about 2 inches taller.  
Theo: I picked out what you should wear today, go wash up and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Stiles does as he’s told. When he comes in the kitchen, he’s wearing Theo’s tight jeans, the ones that are tight around the hip and ass and crotch area, a tight t shirt and a leather jacket.  
Stiles: How do I look?  
Theo: I’d fuck you!!  
Stiles: Well actually wearing your clothes and seeing you in mine is giving me a hard on, do we have time for a quick fuck??  
Theo’s eyes light up, he likes when Stiles gets dirty like this, it had just started as a joke, but if it gets him laid, he’ll wear Stiles shirts all the time.  
Just then Stiles phone went off, text message.  
Message from Scott: Meet me during your free period. We need to talk.  
The smile disappears from Stiles face. He shows Theo the phone. Nope no sex this morning. Stiles just pushes the eggs around on his plate with his fork. He eats the bacon though. Bacon can help with depression, well for Stiles anyways. He goes and brushes his teeth and Theo cleans up the kitchen. Their bags are by the front door. Theo grabs his keys and yells for Stiles. He comes running. He grabs both bags and Theo unlocks the truck. Stiles closes and locks the door behind them and catches up with Theo. He puts the bags in the back and puts his seatbelt on. It’s a quiet ride to school. The first half of the day goes by fine.  
Theo: Do you want me to come with you during your free period to meet Scott??  
Stiles: No, I’ll be fine. I know where you’ll be if I need you, I’ll text you and meet you at your truck.  
Theo: Ok, I love you Stiles, remember that, I love you.  
Stiles meets Scott in the locker room  
Scott: Hey, thanks for coming  
Stiles: Yeah, thanks for meeting me finally  
Scott: So how have you been?  
Stiles: Really Scott, how have I been? Haven’t seen or hung out with my best friend, hell, haven’t even really talked to him, how the hell do you think I’ve been? Don’t tip toe around, if you’re gonna rip my heart out just do it, just rip the band aid off, don’t pull it hair by hair, because I can’t handle that!!  
Scott: Ok, you’re right, sorry. Well I don’t want to make you choose between me or Theo, or Theo or the pack. I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me.  
Stiles: I just couldn’t. Yeah Theo has done some bad things and he’s done them to you and to our pack, but it’s not like that anymore. I don’t know if you believe me or not, but I’ve seen the REAL Theo. He brings my dad milkshakes, he makes me and my dad dinner, he makes sure my dad has breakfast and coffee before he leaves for work in the morning. He’s told me things, deep dark secret things. I know him now.  
Scott: He does all that for you and your dad?  
Stiles: Yeah, my dad says if we break up that he’s keeping Theo. So, have you made a decision or not yet?? Are you ok with us, can we be friends, is it going to be weird if I show up with Theo if you let me stick around?  
Scott: Stiles I was never going to kick you out of the pack  
Stiles: Yes, you were, you pretty much did after the Donavan thing.  
Scott: You’re still in my pack, you’re still my friend, and you’re still my brother. Theo’s gonna have to prove himself to me, if he’s everything you say he is, it won’t be hard. Now with that being said, will you host the pack meeting in 2 weeks?  
Stiles: Yeah, just text me and remind me as the date approaches. I’ll have Theo cook something for the pack.  
Scott: Ok, sounds good. Now come here. Scott pulls Stiles in for a hug, a tight hug.  
Scott: Are you wearing Theo’s clothes?  
Stiles: Yeah  
Scott: Is that some kind of sex thing?  
Stiles: I don’t know you texted me as we were about to fool around but I suddenly wasn’t in the mood I was anxious to find out what you had to say.  
Scott: Ok, more than I needed to know. Well I’ve gotta be getting to class. I’ll talk to you later.  
Stiles: Ok, Scott, see ya later.  
Stiles went and waited in the hall near Theo’s class as it was about to let out  
Stiles: THEO, THEO!!  
Theo: Stiles, hey how’d it go, I didn’t get a text to meet you at the truck, so well I take it??  
Stiles: you can say we’re “OK” Not great, but I’m not kicked out of the pack and in 2 weeks we’re hosting a pack meeting, I hope you don’t mind but I told Scott you’d cook something for the pack  
Theo: That’s great news, babe, great news. He leaned over picked up Stiles and kissed him. He quickly put him down when he saw a teacher looking at him.  
Theo: I’ll make some pulled pork and we can have pulled pork sandwiches. I’ll have to make them the night before and let them cook over night in the crockpot.  
Stiles: Let’s go home for lunch and you can pull my pork  
Theo: You dirty dirty man. Let’s do it. Those jeans really make your ass look nice. If they weren’t my jeans, I’d rip them off you with my claws.  
Stiles: You still can  
Theo: Those are $110 pair of jeans  
Stiles: $110, and you let me wear them? A) I’m as graceful as a bull in a china shop, B) you know I have anxiety. Now I’m going to be walking on eggshells in these fucking jeans. Damn it Theo!!  
Theo: You’re so cute when your flustered.  
Stiles: I hate you!!  
Theo: I love you, too.  
Stiles: Ass!!  
Teacher: Stiles, Theo, get to class, we get it you’re the new power couple of the school, but that won’t help with your grades, move, off to class you two!!  
They go to class and just like they planned, they go home for lunch. As soon as Stiles is in the house and the door is closed, he’s slipped out of his shoes and Theo’s jeans he’s wearing are on the ground and he reaches down to pick them up he folds them up and throws them at Theo.  
Stiles: OMG I couldn’t wait to get out of those jeans.  
Theo: Damn you want to have sex really bad, don’t you?  
Stiles: It’s not that, yeah, I wanna have sex but I was so worried that something was going to happened to the damn jeans I couldn’t think straight  
Theo just stares at Stiles  
Stiles: we making love or fucking or what?? You just gonna stand there??  
Theo was mad about Stiles throwing the pants and for freaking out, but he can see Stiles’ dick getting hard and there’s already a wet spot from the oozing of pre-cum from Stiles’ dick. Stiles takes his boxers off and throws them in Theo’s face as he continues to stand there likes he was turned to stone by medusa. Stiles goes to his room and on his way, he grabs Theo’s hand and pulls him to the room. Stiles walks in and bends over on the bed. Theo sees Stiles’ ass up in the air as an offering and he takes his pants down, throw off the plaid shirt and pulls he under shirt around his neck, he undoes his belt and pants and lets them fall around his ankles and lines up his big throbbing dick with Stiles’ ass and goes in. Stiles lets out a pleasureful moan and Theo goes balls deep. He leans over Stiles and kisses the back of his neck he grabs Stiles jaw and pulls his face and head sideways so he can kiss him as he’s fucking Stiles. He doesn’t last long, he keeps thinking about Stiles in his jeans, how great they made his ass look and then he grunts and cums filling Stiles up with the warm liquid. He falls on top of Stiles and Stiles asks him “Did you just fuck me wearing those black boots?  
“Yeah” Theo answered, and Stiles grabbed himself and tuged a few time and then shot his load all over both of them. “I love when you fuck me in those boots, so fucking hot!!”  
Theo: I love you so much Stiles  
Stiles: I love you too, you’re gonna make a good dad.  
Theo: You really think so?  
Stiles: I know so.  
Theo: Well I guess we should make a list of items we need from the store for the pulled pork for the pack meeting in a few weeks.  
Stiles: We can do that later. Just lay here and hold me. I just want to melt into you. A few hours later Stiles was woken up by Theo running a warm washcloth picking up the now dried up cum from his stomach and chest.  
Stiles: MMM, how’d I get so lucky to be your mate, Theo Raeken??  
Theo: I rigged the selection process  
Stiles: Knowing you, you probably did.  
Theo: Shut up and slaps Stiles with the towel.  
Stiles: Hey, watch it!!  
Theo: Sorry. You know I love you. Now get up and get dressed we need to go to the store.  
Stiles: You know I never complained when we first started doing this, but this is become more like a chore, uhg, I do I have to go??  
Theo: I’ll buy you a candy bar at the checkout line  
Stiles: I’m not 5, that’s not gonna work!!  
Theo: Fine. Stiles get your ass up and get in the truck we’re going to the fucking store, and I don’t wanna hear a peep out of you!!  
Stiles: Damn, went all “DAD” on me there. I’ll take the candy bar.  
They both laugh.  
Theo: Stiles, will you please go with me to the store to buy food, that I will be making for YOUR pack??  
Stiles: Ohhh, guilt trip. You learn fast!!  
Theo: and you’re wearing my jeans again and I don’t wanna hear any back talk or anything about anxiety or whatever!! I like how you look in them.  
Theo throws the jeans at Stiles  
Theo: suit up pony boy!!  
Stiles: The fuck did you just say? “Suit up” & “pony boy”  
Theo: S T I L E S PUT ON THE PANTS AND LET’S GO, GAWD!!  
Stiles: Ok, calm down, rude!  
Theo: and don’t be mumbling when you’re putting them on either.  
Stiles does as he’s told they make it to the store and shop with out incident. Upon checking out Stiles is bagging the purchases. He notices the young male teen cashier is looking at his ass each time he bends down to get the bags and load them into the basket. He doesn’t think anything of it until he swears the cashier on purpose pushes a pen off the counter. Stiles just watches it roll on the floor. He then bends down and picks it up. He knows that the cashier is staring at his ass. Theo notices too. Hell, even he’s staring.  
Theo: He has a nice ass, doesn’t he? Theo asks the cashier  
Cashier: huh, what?  
Theo: I seen you looking, thing is though, he’s mine, those jeans that do such a good job outlining his ass, those are mine too  
Cashier: You’re a lucky man  
Theo: I am, aren’t I? Say, I’ve not seen you before, and I’m in here quite often, are you new?  
Cashier: Yeah, just started a few days ago, your total is 72.08  
Theo: Oh, ok that explains it, listen, if you ever look at my man’s ass like that or throw something on the floor so he has to bend over and pick it up I will rip open your throat, stick my hand down and rip out your heart and lick it right in front of you before you die. Understand?  
Cashier: Y-Y-Yeah.  
Theo: Great, have a nice day.  
Stiles: What was that all about?  
Theo: He was checking you out, it took everything I had not to kill him, but there would have been witness and all the fucking cameras.  
Stiles: See, I told you I didn’t like coming to the store:  
Theo: I really wouldn’t mess with me right now, Stiles!!  
And with that Stiles took the cart and keys from Theo and rode the cart thru that parking lot to the truck and unlocked the truck and loaded the groceries in the back and then returned the cart.  
Theo got in the passenger seat, and Stiles drove home. On the drive home Theo calmed down. Stiles was about to get out of the truck and get the groceries and take them inside. But Theo grabbed his arm before Stiles could exit the truck  
Theo: Stiles, I’m sorry for what I did and said at the store. It’s just, you’re my mate and I get extremely jealous  
Stiles: Theo, I know and I’m proud of you, you didn’t flash your eyes, pop your fangs, or even grow your claws, you used your words, they were harsh, but you were in total control. It was kind of hot how you claimed me and stuck up for me, not gonna lie!! Now let’s get these groceries in the house and put away and go to my room. I need to thank you.  
Theo: Deal  
They unload and put away the groceries and headed to Stiles’ room. This time Stiles was on his back so he could watch Theo as they made love on the bed. They kept telling each other, “I love you” between kisses. Stiles liked this; Theo liked this. This was home, the home Stiles long to have and the home Theo had wanted since he could remember. For now, all was right with the world, Scott wasn’t mad at them, Stiles wasn’t kicked out of the pack and they were hosting a pack meeting in a few weeks. Stiles would kill for Theo and Theo would kill for Stiles, all supernatural beings, be aware, there will be no warning just a fast-cold fight to the death.


End file.
